Forum:Willow Stevens
1) Give a short history of your character. How did they grow up? What makes them different? Are they related to another OC (Original Character)? How did they meet their Timelord? etc. The storm was slowly raging when Adera Johnson met David Stevens. Impatiently,she thrummed her fingers on the window,looking at the mass of dark clouds and rain pouring like hail. She sighed. Typical English weather-rain,rain and more rain. She was well and truly fed up with it, and the 19 year old turned to leave the room, and started to walk towards the kitchen. There was a sharp rap at the door. A visitor? she thought curiously. I never get those.... With much curiosity she opened her door. It was a young man, tall, pale, and undeniably thin, his brown hair plastered to his face. He was shivering,yet he managed a weak smile. He held a parcel out to her. "This was on my doorstep." She took it gratefully. "Do come in. You look like you'll die of cold!" she fussed, handing him a hot water bottle and a towel. "Tea or coffee?" "T-tea,please." The man stammered. "N-no sugar." Adera boiled the kettle and made the tea, handing it to him and sipping her own. "W-what's your name?" she asked nervously. "It's David Stevens." Soon afterwards,they dated, which in due course led to marriage. It shocked David when 21-year-old Adera turned round. "I'm pregnant." ---- They had Willow Stevens- who grew up as the most spoilt child ever; beloved by both parents despite her sarcastic style. When she was 13 she met a man who had blonde hair and almost alien eyes. 'My name's The Scientist!' he squeaked. "Your parents called you 'The Scientist?'" she smirked. "No. I'm from Gallifrey." he revealed. "There is no Gallifrey in this universe!" she sighed. "Exactly,m'dear. Exactly." Since then Willow has been traveling with The Scientist- for 2 years so far. 2) Give a short description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or humble? Kind or rude? Willow is very rude,except to the Scientist. She has a natural sarcastic nature, and values her life very much. She has romantic feelings for her timelord. 3) Describe your character's profession. Does your character not work? Unemployed 4) Describe your character's marital status. Is your character single or married? What is the spouse's name? Any kids? Single OOC (Out of Character) Question - How much time will you have to participate on this RP site? A)I have a lot of other responsibilities, and although I really want to be a part of this wiki, there may be days on end I won't be able to participate in anything. B)Although I do have some other responsibilities, and there may be times I'll be absent, I should be able to participate on a weekly basis, around my other schedule. C)I should be able to participate at least some every day. D)I have loads of free time, and don't see participation to be a problem at all. OOC (Out of Character) Question- 1) This is my first character 2) This is NOT my first character. Category:Companion Approved